


A Final Hunt

by ChefJoe79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChefJoe79/pseuds/ChefJoe79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own interpretation of what happens after Derek is shot in the loft. Stiles discovered he has magical powers from the Nogitsune, goes to see Derek, walks in after Kate shoots him and Stiles proceeds to inflict pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm not really sure how it turned out. Hopefully you like it. If not, oh well.

Waking up a few weeks after the Nogitsune has been defeated, Stiles realizes he hasn’t seen anyone but Deaton since it happened and hasn’t left his room except to go to the “veterinarian” for training. When the damned thing had been expelled from his body it left behind a few intriguing specialties Stiles has been learning about. Not that he wants to use them, but hey at least he won’t be the weak token human in their group anymore right? Deciding today was the day he finally stepped back into the real world and talked with the others, he went about his morning routine – shower, change into some semi-clean clothes, and make some breakfast. Choosing where to go after that is the difficult part. He settles on visiting Derek because at least Grumpy McGrump can be counted on for consistency. He’s consistently irritable and barely tolerates Stiles’ presence, but that’s the best thing Stiles could ask for when trying to reacquaint himself to the world of the living – someone who doesn’t want him there but won’t say anything about it beyond the first few growly threats. Deciding that’s where he’s headed, Stiles hops into his jeep and clunks on down towards the loft which, if you were to ask him, keeping that place is just disturbing seeing how it’s been the site of almost as much tragedy as the actual Hale House now.  
Pulling up to the house he can feel immediately that something is wrong. There are cars, particularly SUV’s, parked around the clearing and sounds of fighting coming from the inside.  
To Scott: Get loft Der troble hunt  
Once the text has been sent Stiles leaps out the car, sprints up the stairs and flings the metal door open sending it flying off the hinges.  
“Oh sweetie you’re too late. Didn’t I tell you that I always win?” she says in that sickly sweet voice Stiles can’t believe is real. Swiveling his head side to side he sees almost a dozen hunters all pointing their guns towards the middle of the room where he finally sets his gaze on Derek. Kate stepping out from the shadows behind him.  
His mind goes blank with rage as he lets out the power left to him by that damned Nogitsune. The guns as if acting under their own control turn towards the owners and fire straight through their chests. Kate, shocked for a split second, attempts to leap at Stiles, transforming into some mutant WereJaguar creature thing. But Stiles feels the air shift and sends a wave of power coursing straight into her chest knocking her down. Scott, rushing in with Allison, Lydia, Kira, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Peter, Chris Argent, and the Sheriff, stumble to a halt as they take in the scene before them. 12 hunters are down with bullet wounds in their chest and Kate Argent is held off the ground in the center of the room by an invisible force.  
“Stiles, what happened here?” Scott asks as the others are simply too shocked to process let alone speak to what they are witnessing.  
“They brought this on themselves Scott! You knew I’ve been training with Deaton so don’t act surprised at what I can do!”  
“But this isn’t the way to do things. YOU CAN’T JUST KILL PEOPLE STILES!” Scott screams as he realizes the hunters are dead.  
“THEY WERE GOING TO KILL US!!! IT’S EITHER US OR THEM AND I WOULD DAMN SURE RATHER IT BE THEM”  
“Stiles, you know this wasn’t the way to do   
“WASN’T THE WAY TO DO WHAT ARGENT? TAKE OUT THE MONSTERS? BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT THEY ARE! THAT IS WHAT YOUR SISTER IS!!!” Stiles’ rage is building up as his friends and allies start clearing their fog and trying to talk him out of what he’s doing. All he is doing is taking out the trash by using the powers that thing had left behind.   
“Stiles, calm down son. Please. We can talk about this. It doesn’t have to be this way.” Sheriff Stilinski tries to reason with his son.  
Peter on the other hand has been growling increasingly loudly ever since he laid eyes on Kate Argent. He killed her. He knows he killed her. How the fuck did she come back? But seeing his nephew slumping against the table he takes off. Sprints forward before anyone can say anything. Stiles prepares to hit him with a blast of power if he gets too close to Kate (this is Stiles and Derek’s kill damn’t). But he stops directly in front of Derek and starts screaming at him to open his damned eyes and tell him which fucking gun it was.  
Kate starts laughing and gloating about how she killed him. She finally claimed victory over the last Hale on her list. But Lydia hasn’t screamed yet, at least not according to what Lydia is mumbling. Stiles ends Kate’s second round of laughter rather abruptly choking her until she turned red and tears streamed down her cheeks. The others start talking at him all at once about how “you can’t do it this way Stiles” and “you don’t need to do this”. Scott is the worst though in Stiles’ eyes because he still doesn’t believe what Stiles told him about Kate. He starts pleading with Stiles to let her go and she can’t be that bad. Stiles just throws up an invisible barrier leaving him, Kate, Derek, and Peter on one side with the others able to do nothing but watch in horror as Stiles – their loving, caring, kind-hearted Stiles – puts this evil smirk on his face and his eyes show nothing but hatred as he slowly turns back to face the monster in the middle of the room.  
“So Kate, what should I start with?” he sarcastically states as he pulls a knife from the ankle sheath he keeps on him now. Kate starts struggling with everything she has but can’t seem to do anything to move her body. He slices cleanly but shallowly in the upper arm watching as the wound tries to stitch itself together. He allows her just enough air to speak.  
“That didn’t even hurt. I thought you were going to” she starts but immediately stops when she falls to the ground in a paralyzed heap.  
“Kanima venom. Great stuff for when you don’t want something to move but don’t wanna use up your strength holding them.” Stiles retorts. “I’ve now got about 3 hours before you can start to regain movement. This should be fun.” Grin back in place and dark flash in his eye.  
The others look on in pure horror as Stiles begins chopping off her fingers all the while having Peter name the members of his family that were taken that night so many years ago. She’s tried holding off from screaming as long as possible but as he slowly saws through her second thumb she fails to hold in the bloodcurdling scream ripping past her throat from the pain. When the others try to leave through the door they realize there is a barrier in place keeping them locked inside so they can witness what is happening. Bear witness to Stiles no longer being weak and human but something to be feared by his enemies. They all have tear tracks on their cheeks as more spill over slowly.  
It’s on the final finger – her pinky that Derek finally rouses from his sleep. Grunting he opens his eyes and sees blurry figures for the first few moments as a voice permeates through the fog. “Oh thank goodness he’s alive” says Stiles as he finishes with her pinky and moves across the floor to her legs. “You know Kate, you’re lucky Derek’s still alive cuz otherwise I would have made sure you stayed alive until everything has been filleted. Derek comes to realize what had happened slowly and, when he finally is clear-headed enough, he shoots up and crouches low – ready to attack. It’s not until he sees Kate lying immobile, what look like fingers piled up near Stiles, and a scream clawing its way from Kate’s mouth that he finally stands up bewildered and confused.  
“Sourwolf how nice of you to join the party. Don’t worry I’ll make sure I’m not the only one having fun tonight. You definitely get your fair share” Stiles rattles off as he methodically works his way through the second set of toes.  
“Now as for you Kate, I’m going to take a quick break. We’ve only been at this for a little over 30 minutes. We still have 2 hours to kill, well I do” Stiles laughs as he walks towards Derek and Uncle Peter.  
Scott, ever the moral one, tries reasoning with Stiles even as his voice breaks “this isn’t you Stiles. Why are you doing this? What has she done to you?”  
It’s that last question that makes Stiles round on him. “YOU JUST DON’T GET IT SCOTT! SHE KILLED DEREK’S FAMILY IN COLD BLOOD! SHE TRIED TO KILL YOU. DEREK. HELL SHE TRIED TO KILL ALL OF US SIMPLY BECAUSE WE WANTED TO SURVIVE AND SHE COULDN’T STAND IT. SHE DESERVES TO BE TORTURED! SHE DESERVES TO BE DEALT INSURMOUNTABLE AMOUNTS OF PAIN!” He screams before whispering in a deathly serious tone “she deserves every single second of what she receives here. And if anyone tries to stop me you will be harmed too”. With that said he turns back and says “Time’s up” before crouching down in front of her face and bringing the knife up so that he could cut her eyelids. Forcing her to watch as he cut off different parts of her body over the next hour.  
With Kate lying motionless on the floor unable to scream due to her tongue being torn out, Stiles finally tells Derek to do what he wants to her. Stiles is done. He can’t handle anymore. The others have all given up on talking him down a while ago and have been sitting with their eyes closed for the better part of the hour waiting for this to end.  
Stiles retreats to the bathroom for a shower and wipe the blood from his body. Once he steps foot inside the warm cascading water he lets the tears flow free. Something inside him had broken. Never in his life had he felt so much rage and anger. Nor could he believe he was capable of those atrocious things he had just done. He realized if this was the power the Nogitsune left to him he’d rather not use it. Lock it away and never let it back out. His breathing started quickening and spots appeared before his eyes. Quickly he changed thoughts and started counting the time for his inhale and exhale. His pulse calming down and things starting to quiet around him, he begins the washing process. He ignores what happens outside the bathroom door and concentrates on cleansing.  
After drying himself off and putting on his clothes again, he feels better. More relaxed. He feels as though he can keep himself calm when he walks through that door. The whole pack is waiting for him when he finally goes through. He looks around but notices Kate’s body is gone along with the rest of the hunters. Surprisingly it’s Derek who walks over and asks if he can talk. Immediately, Stiles breaks down in sobs and throws himself into Derek’s chest wrapping his arms around him so he won’t fall to the ground. Thrown through a loop and not knowing what to do Derek looks around frantically until he just decides to put his arms around the boy. He turns his head to the others and whispers the words “I will talk with him now. I will call a meeting later once he has calmed down to explain what happened to everyone.” They all nod their head even though most of them are looking some combination of terrified, sad, stunned, and furious. Despite their own feelings they all start filing out of the loft holding on to each other in comfort because of what they just witnessed. Carrying Stiles over to the couch, Derek waits until the tears have subsided to begin talking.


End file.
